


Beautiful

by ShandiStrutter



Series: Chronicles of KISSteria [10]
Category: KISS (US Band), Mötley Crüe
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandiStrutter/pseuds/ShandiStrutter
Summary: Nikki muses about his feelings for StarChild~
Relationships: Nikki Sixx/Paul Stanley (KISS)
Series: Chronicles of KISSteria [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400458
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> A short StarSixx story~ For regular readers of my works missing this pairing~ Enjoy! <3

I don’t know what keeps him coming back.

But here he sits.

His head on my shoulder. His hand holding mine with our fingers laced together.

He looks at me and smiles. He’s so beautiful.

He melts against me when I kiss him.

He is my drug.

I’m addicted to the taste of his lips. To the sound of his voice as he moans my name. He’s so beautiful.

I watch him undress for me. He does it slowly so I can admire every inch of his lovely skin.

What have I done to deserve him? 

His body is a work of art that I yearn to touch.

As he undresses me the look in his eyes sets fire to my blood. He’s so beautiful.

I take him into my arms and he embraces me. Without fear. Without prejudice. He doesn’t care about my past. His love is unconditional. He makes his desire for me known through whispered words into my ear. 

When we make love his voice drives me. He wraps his legs around my waist. He marks my back with his nails. He begs me for more.

He’s passion.

He’s euphoria.

The heat of our pleasure builds. 

We push each other to our absolute limit and tumble over the edge together. 

He holds me tightly and tells me he loves me. I love him too.

He’s so beautiful~


End file.
